In general, such firearms make use of ejectors arranged in guides and acted upon by springs so as to be movable in a discharge direction of the cartridge and retractable against the force of the spring by a suitable abutment of the breechblock.
The firearms equipped with such ejectors require special adjustments and equipment for the breech mechanism. This causes problems in case it is desired to subsequently equip a firearm with such an ejector as not only the barrel must be modified but also the breech mechanism.
Furthermore, firearms with tiltable barrels are known which are equipped with common dischargers for the cartridges. These dischargers push the cartridges during opening of the weapon only to such an extent that the cartridge can manually be seized and removed.
A fully automatic and complete ejection without manual intervention is not provided. In such firearms, the discharger which extends in longitudinal grooves at the barrel is actuated by a tappet which is arranged at the breechblock and pushes the discharger backwards during the opening of the weapon so that the cartridge or cartridge case is necessarily carried along out of the barrel. When the weapon is closed again, an abutment at the breech face of the breechblock forces the discharger again into its initial position until it is aligned with the barrel end adjacent to the breechblock.